He Loves Me
by Aaerial15
Summary: Lilly finds herself in an abusive relationship. She tries to ignore the truth, but things escalate. Will Miley and Oliver be able to save her when she won't save herself?
1. How did it come to this?

**He Loves Me...**

**A Hannah Montana Fan-fic**

_Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Disney. That being said, Enjoy!_

**Prolouge: How did it come to this?**

**Miley's POV**

I'm standing in disbelief right now. Lilly's mom just called. Apparently, Lilly fell off her skateboard again, only now, she's in the hospital with multiple broken bones and a concussion. That's the fifth time this month. I don't buy it. I've known Lilly for years, and she's never this accident-prone. I've met her new boyfriend, Trevor, a few times. I can't put my finger on it, but something about him... how do I say this? Something isn't right. Just last week, Lilly was sporting a fresh black eye. When I asked her about it, she said she'd walked into a door. Plausible. But the more I think about it, the more I doubt it.

I've talked to Oliver about it. He feels it too. I'm sure he'll feel it even more when he answers his phone. Why won't Lilly tell us the truth. I... I don't know how to say this, but I think Trevor hits Lilly. How else can you explain her falling off her skate board five times in a month. This girl is a Malibu Skating Champion, for crying out loud. I can tell Oliver thinks it too, but it's like he can't bring himself to say it out loud. Like most young boys, he was taught that a boy hitting a girl is a supreme no-no. I hesitantly dial his number. His ringtone sounds, and I hear one of my own songs in my ear for a brief moment. "Miley?" Oliver asks. He sounds like he's in a good mood. I hesitate to answer. He knows it's me. Lilly and I are the top two numbers on his speed dial. Worry sets in when I don't answer. "Miley? What's wrong?" he asks. Finally I spit it out. "It's Lilly," I reply. "She's in the hospital."

**Lilly's POV**

The first thought in my head is OW! I've had a broken bone or two in the past. When you spend your time skate boarding and surfing, it comes with the territory. You can be as careful as possible, but it happens eventually. It's my own fault, really. I shouldn't have blown him off. He demanded that I go out with him this Friday night. I told him, as respectfully as possible, that Friday nights are reserved for Miley and Oliver. I think that's what set it off. Not that I told him no, but the fact that I mentioned Oliver's name. He is so possessive of me. Four times this month, he's accused me of cheating. Four times, he's hit me so hard... I can't describe it.

I keep telling Miley that I fell off my skateboard whenever she asks, but I think she's starting to see through that excuse. We've known each other for years, and I'm no klutz. I need to break it off with Trevor. He was a nice guy when we met. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover. He was really sweet for the first month or so. What I'm worried about is if he would hurt me like this over jealousy, what will he do if I tell him it's over? I've never been more afraid in my life. Someone, anyone, HELP ME!

**Third Person**

Miley Stewart slowly got out of her car. Her legs felt like jelly at the thought of what she might be about to see. She scanned the parking lot. She didn't have to look hard to see Oliver get out of his mom's car. She stared at the ground as he approached her. "Is there any word?" he asked as he hugged her. Miley hesitated to answer. "All her mom said was the doctors were sure she broke her leg and a few ribs," she replied. She was choking down tears.

"I think..." she began, but she couldn't bring herself to suggest it. "I know, you think Trevor did it," Oliver said slowly. Miley looked up, a single tear flowing down her cheeks as she did so. He looked right at her, stiffling his own tears. "I do too," he said. Rage boiled inside him. If that bastard was the source of Lilly's pain... he didn't want to think about what he would do. He took a deep breath, and followed Miley's gaze to the front of the hospital, where Heather Truscott stood patiently waiting. Miley took a moment to compose herself. "Let's go see Lilly," she said slowly.


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Ch.2 Back to the Beginning**

**Lilly's POV**

As I sit in my hospital bed, I turn on the TV. I'm trying to stop thinking of the events that led me here, and of what's to come. As luck would have it, the news is on. I cringe as the anchor describes a similar situation to the one I'm currently in. "This is Sara Coleman, Channel 6 News. In our top story of the hour, a local girl by the name of Linda Jennings was admitted into Malibu General Hospital last night in critical condition. Police have her boyfriend, Matthew Ferguson in custody at this time. Shortly after Miss Jennings reached the hospital, her mother called police and reported that Mr. Ferguson was abusive, and had struck Miss Jennings several times with a baseball bat. At this moment, it is unclear if Miss Jennings will make it. Mr. Ferguson is currently looking at assault charges, and possibly murder if-" I turn the TV off.

It's like I've just seen my future, and it makes me feel sick to my stomach. I try to push the thought out of my mind as I hear footsteps approaching. In a few moments, the door to my room opens, and my mother, Miley and Oliver enter, accompanied by a doctor. I notice the doctor is carrying a folder. The results of my X-rays, I realize. "I'm Doctor Abramson. How are you feeling, Lilly?" she asks warmly. I try to sit up, and wince in pain at the attempt. "Like I got hit by a truck," I reply after giving up. The doctor presses a button on the side of my bed, and it slowly elevates so that I am now sitting upright. "How bad are her injuries?" mom asks.

"Well, Mrs. Truscott," the doctor begins, "she recieved a light concussion, likely when her head hit the pavement." It's not too far from the truth. My head did hit the back porch. "I don't anticipate any long-term complications, but she'll have quite the bump for a while," the doctor says. I thank my lucky stars my head didn't crack open all over the ground.

The doctor opens the folder and pulls out the first picture, the one of my leg. "Well, her leg is broken," she begins. She holds the picture in front of my mom and points. "You can see here, that she fractured her right patella. There is something odd about this injury, though," she says. I take a deep breath. "What's that?" I ask hesitantly. "Well," she begins, "the only possible way this could have occurred if you fell off a skateboard was if you fell forward going at least ten miles per hour," she explains. She examines my face, and I feel the credibility of my story disappearing. "You would have likely also suffered at least a few abrasions to your face," she continues. I quickly change the subject. "What about my ribs?" I ask hurriedly.

"Well, you dodged a huge bullet there," she answers. She pulls the next picture from the folder. "Luckily, you only cracked the second and third ribs on your left side. They're simple fractures, so you avoided needing surgery, but you're gonna have to take it easy for at least eight to ten weeks," she continues. "Add that to the six weeks you're gonna be in a cast, and you'll be out of action for a while." My heart sank. There was a statewide skateboarding championship competition I had been practicing for, and now, I wouldn't be going. The doctor looked apprehensive, like she knew something didn't add up.

She looked right in my eyes. I could tell she noticed the remnants of the black eye I got about two weeks ago. "Are you sure you fell off your skateboard?" she asks. I nod. "Of course I'm sure," I reply. Before I can defend my story further, Miley intervenes. "Doctor, Mrs. Truscott, can Oliver and I talk to Lilly alone please?" she asks. My mom hesitates for a moment. "Why? What's wrong?" she asks. Miley doesn't answer. "Please," she begs. "I promise we'll explain later," Oliver adds. Mom nods. "Okay, we'll be outside if you need anything." With that, Mom and Dr. Abramson exit the room, and I face my two best friends.

"Lilly," Miley begins, her voice almost breaking. "You didn't fall off your skateboard did you?" I bite my lip. I know I should tell them, but this is my problem. I also know how protective Oliver is of me. He's likely to lose it if I tell the truth. "Come on, Lilly, talk to us!" Miley's in tears now. I remember the news story from earlier, and I realize I can't keep this up any longer. I look right into both of their eyes. "I didn't fall off my skateboard," I say. The entire world suddenly goes silent. "Trevor... Trevor did it." I feel fresh tears falling down my cheeks. Oliver pulls two chairs. His expression is unreadable. "It's okay," he says. "Just start at the beginning."

**Third Person**

Lilly took a deep breath. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and began her story. "I think I'll start with how I ended up here," she began. Miley nodded. "Take your time, Lilly," she said. She glanced at Oliver, who was staring stoicily ahead. "You know how we were supposed to go to the movies this Friday right?" she asked. Miley nodded. "Trevor wanted me to sleep with him," she continued. She paused, trying to find words. "He'd been pressuring me for a while," she said. The despair was clear in her voice.

"Is that why you had a black eye last week?" Miley questioned. Lilly nodded in reply. "He got pissed two weeks ago when I told him I wasn't ready, and he punched me in the face." Oliver began vibrating with rage. Questions were racing through his head, the chief of which was why didn't she tell them sooner. "He's also possessive of me," she added sadly. Glancing at her leg, she said, "This happened because he thought I was cheating on him with Oliver."

Miley put a hand to her mouth in shock. "What really happened?" Oliver asked. He struggled to maintain a calm tone. It wasn't Lilly he was mad at, after all. And in any case, after what she'd just been through, he saw no reason to add to it. "Why did he think you were cheating on him?" Miley asked. "It was a slow burn. I told him I planned on seeing a movie with my friends, and he asked which friends," Lilly replied. "I tried to stall, and he slapped me, so I told him. The moment I mentioned Oliver he snapped." She winced in pain. Although her ribs were only cracked, it still made breathing painful.

"What did he do?" Miley asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she pressed on. "He pulled a pool ball from his pocket, and threw it as hard as he could at my knee. As soon as it hit I went down, and I knew it was broken when I tried to move it," Lilly said slowly. "What about your ribs?" Oliver asked. "Did they break when you hit the ground?" Lilly shook her head no. "He laughed, then called me a useless bitch and kicked me in the chest." She shuddered as she remembered his parting words. _"Maybe next time you'll do what your told!" _"I lost consciousness after that," she said. She took a deep breath.

"I called for an ambulance as soon as I came to, and I knew he was gone," Lilly finished. "The hospital called mom when I got here." Miley nodded. "And she called me." Oliver inhaled deeply. It was clear he was trying not to explode. "Lilly, how long have you been seeing him?" he asked. Lilly thought for a moment. "About four months," she answered. "And your mom doesn't know?" he added. Miley put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course she doesn't," she said. "We didn't even know for sure until now, and I started suspecting two months ago."

Lilly shifted her weight, wincing in pain as she did so. "Please don't tell her," she pleaded. Miley rose from her seat. "Lilly, we have to," she said. "But this is my problem," Lilly argued. Oliver attempted a compromise. "First of all, it is not your problem now. It's _ours._ Trevor's never going to see you again, because you're going to end it with him." Lilly vigorously shook her head no. "I can't. If he would do this to me-" Oliver cut her off. "Lilly, I give you my word, he's not going to lay a hand on you when you tell him, because I'm going to be with you." Miley nodded her head in agreement. "So am I," she said.

Lilly's fear was slowly replaced by confidence. "And the moment he tries, I'll rip his arm off," he finished. Lilly nodded. "I think you should know the whole story," she said. "Starting with how I met him."


	3. The Day I met Trevor

**Ch.3 The Day I met Trevor**

_Author's note: I'm kind of branching into some uncharted territory here, so for the next few chapters, just imagine yourself in either Oliver's or Miley's place in the hospital. Enjoy!_

**4 months ago, Lilly's POV**

The bell rang as I rounded the corner to my locker. Seaview High had just let out for the day, and boy was I glad. I have the displeasure of sitting between Amber and Ashley in my last class. Those two are such a pain in the neck! Sometimes, it takes all my willpower not to reveal your secret, Miley. I'd enjoy watching the expressions on their face as they realize you are one of, if not the most famous teen pop stars in North America. Today I was in a good mood, though, because they were both absent.

As I approached my locker, one of my books slipped. I tried to catch it, but stumbled and dropped the rest of them. "This is just great," I mumbled as they crashed to the ground. As I bent to pick them up, I was startled by a voice behind me. "Do you need some help with those?" I spun to see a very hot boy standing there. As I stuttered, he started picking up my books. "Thanks," I said as he handed them to me. "I really appreciate it," I said as I began putting them in my locker. "It's no trouble," he replied with a smile. "My name's Trevor, Trevor Mitchell."

"Lilly," I replied, shaking his hand. I then got a good look at him. He had to have the most piercing blue eyes I'd ever seen. They accented his wavy locks of sandy-brown hair perfectly. "Do you have a last name, Lilly?" he asked with a smile. "Truscott," I replied. He tore a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote something. I gasped in disbelief as he handed me his phone number. "Well, I'd like to get to know you better, Lilly Truscott," he said. With that he took off, stopping only to send a sly grin before exiting the school.

I thought for a moment, then shoved my books in my locker. There was no way I was gonna pass this up. My last relationship was a disaster. I was going out with a boy named Lucas, who also happened to have another girlfriend, the jerk. To make matters worse, he almost ended my friendship with you, Miles, when you flirted with him as Hannah to show me the truth. But I forgot about that, and raced out of the school. Trevor was waiting behind the doors as I went by. "In a hurry?" he asked with a laugh.

I sent him a flirty smile. "Listen," I said. "If you're not doing anything, why don't we go down to Rico's and get something to eat." He didn't miss a beat. "That sounds like a good idea," he replied. "Tell you what, it'll be my treat." As we walked to the beach, I smiled. Trevor seemed perfect. I just hoped he could afford Rico's outrageous prices. We bought hotdogs, we laughed, we almost lost track of time. Before I knew it, it was almost dark. "I'd be happy to walk you home," he said.

And so we did. My mother was still at work, so we said goodbye. I couldn't wait to see him at school the next day. As I went to the kitchen to fix a snack, I heard a knock at the door. I was giddy with anticipation as I went to answer. Maybe Trevor had an excuse to talk to me some more. But as I saw you guys standing there, I remembered we had a study date. There was a huge test in Ms. Kunkle's coming up, and we all wanted to do well.

After the fun afternoon I had with Trevor, nothing could bring me down. Studying went by faster than normal, and I remember you guys commented about how happy I was. I went into a deep, restful sleep that night. I couldn't wait for school the next morning. Who knew when I would see Trevor. I'll admit it, I was smitten.

I almost made my mom die of shock the next morning. I don't think she'd ever seen me get out of bed and ready for school that fast. The day flew by. Again I saw Trevor after school. He was waiting by my locker. "I was wondering when I'd see your beautiful face again," he said with a charming smile. "Would you like to go to Rico's again?" I asked, returning the smile. "I'll pay this time." Wasting no time, he wrapped his arm around mine, and off we went. He just seemed so perfect. As we walked, hand in hand to the beach, I had no idea what I was getting into.


	4. First Dates

**Ch.4 First Dates**

_Author's note: I do not own One in a Million. Miley Cyrus does._

I saw Trevor a few more times over the next few days. I'm not ashamed to admit I had really warmed up to him. He was a great guy, and he really liked me. It looked like I'd finally have a good relationship for once. He didn't seem like the type of guy who'd stand me up, like Matt Marshall, and I think we all remember how that went. I was also sure he wouldn't cheat on me, like Lucas did. For once, I thought I'd finally get to have a nice boyfriend.

I had been slowly working up the courage to ask him out over the week. Sure, we spent practically every day at the beach, but we hadn't been on a real date yet. As it happens, he's a Hannah fan, so I figured we could go out to dinner, and then to a Hannah concert. I remember asking you for two tickets the next day, Miley, and you were so happy when I told you I might have a new boyfriend. As usual, he was waiting by my locker when school got out the next day.

As we began walking to the beach, I decided to ask him out. "Look, Trevor," I began with a shy smile. "I really like you, and I think you like me too," I said. My mind went blank as I tried to word this. He made it easy for me. "You're right, Lilly. I do like you," he replied, returning my smile. "I was thinking, would you go out with me... on a date?" I asked nervously. It took him less than a second to answer. "I'd love to. What did you have in mind?" he asked. I batted my eyes. "I happen to have two tickets to the Hannah Montana concert this Friday night," I answered. "I was thinking we could go to dinner, then the concert."

"I'd love that," he replied. His smile seemed to grow wider. "I'll tell you what. Since you paid for the tickets, I'll pay for dinner. Does that sound good?" I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. "That sounds great," I replied. He embraced me in a hug. "I'll pick you up at seven," he said. The concert started at nine, this couldn't have been more perfect. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Finally, it was time to go home. Being the gentleman that he appeared to be, Trevor offered to walk me home.

To my surprise, my mom was waiting for me on the porch. As we walked toward the driveway, she sent us a smile. "I was wondering what had got you so happy, Lilly," she said. She looked Trevor over. "And boy, is he handsome," she remarked. "What's your name, son?" she asked. I smiled sheepishly. I really hoped she didn't embarass me. "My name's Trevor Mitchell," he answered, shaking my mom's hand as he did so. Mom returned his smile. "Well Trevor Mitchell, I take it you would like to date my daughter," she said. There it was. Insert embarassment here. I tried very hard to sink into the ground at that moment. "Mooom!" I whined. Trevor just smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She just laughed. "Well, I have no objections, Lillian," she said pointedly. "Curfew for dates is no later than 11:00 sharp, young lady," she said, her voice becoming very serious. "As far as affection goes, I don't mind kissing, but absolutely no-" "Mooom!" I interrupted. "We just barely met. I don't think it's gonna get _that _far." Mom laughed at my reaction. "I'm just making sure you both know the rules, young lady," she said sternly. Trevor nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he replied. "I should get home," he said. He glanced back at my mom. "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Truscott," he said with a smile. "Same here," she replied. We both watched as he took his leave.

"He's cute," Mom remarked as we went into the house. I tried to stifle a laugh. "The cutest," I replied. I thought for a minute. Our first date was going to be a Hannah concert. I've been to enough of those to know that they usually end at 11:00 at the minimum. "Look mom, about dates," I said. "Unless there's a good reason, I'm not extending your curfew," she said. "It's just that our first date is to the Hannah concert this Friday," I explained. She seemed to consider it. "Alright, this one time I'll extend it by an hour," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Does Miley know?" she asked. She was one of the only people outside of Oliver and I to know the Hannah secret.

"I think I'll tell her in school tomorrow," I replied. She nodded. "It's your decision, but she's so used to you being backstage I figured she already knew." She thought for a moment. "I think this deserves celebration," she said. "What do you say I order pizza for dinner?" I wasted no time agreeing. "Yes, please," I answered. Mom and I were having so much fun, that before I knew it, it was time for bed. It was a school night, after all.

The next day seemed to fly by. I remember how happy you were when I told you I had a date to your concert, Miles. As soon as school went out, I hit the mall like a hurricane. I couldn't go on a date without the proper accessories. In no time, I found the perfect red dress with little white and black polka dots. It looked like something I'd wear as Lola. And as an added plus, it wasn't too expensive. I couldn't wait till the concert. It was quickly shaping up to be the perfect evening.

As advertised, Trevor showed up to pick me up at 7:00 on the dot. He took one look at me and struggled to find words. "Wow, that... Lilly, you look amazing," he said as he kissed my hand. My mom chose that moment to interrupt for a photo opp. We smiled as she took our picture. "Trevor, I don't know if Lilly has told you yet, but because you're going to a Hannah Montana concert, Lilly doesn't have to be home until midnight," she said. He nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he replied with a smile. As we left she called out, "You kids have fun."

Dinner was great. Trevor took me to a nice little italian restaraunt. We were careful not to overeat, as we knew we were going to buy concessions. As we got to the concert, Trevor couldn't believe where we'd be sitting. "How did you get front row tickets to Hannah Montana?" he asked in disbelief. I smiled. "I have my ways," I replied. We took our seats, and held hands as the concert began. "What's up Malibu?" Hannah asked on stage. The roar of the crowd increased. "I'd like to dedicate this first song to a really good friend of mine. Lola, this one's for you." A smile crept across my face. I knew that was her way of referring to me.

I was speechless as One in a Million began. The chorus meshed well with my feelings toward Trevor. "They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye. Thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one, I can't believe it, oh-oh-oh. You're one in a million." As the song finished, I couldn't help but kiss Trevor on the cheek. It was as if the rest of the world had melted away.

After the concert, he dropped me off at home. "I had a really nice time tonight," he said with a smile. We shared our first kiss, and then he went home. I glanced at my watch. It was five minutes to midnight. Perfect. As I walked in, of course, Mom was waiting for me. "How did your date go?" she asked. I simply smiled in response. I couldn't wait to see him again. I was on top of a world that was about to come crashing down.


	5. The First Time He Hit Me

**Ch.5 The First Time He Hit Me**

_Author's note: I meant to have this chapter out a lot sooner. My birthday was recently, so I would really love the present of a review. Please and Thank you!_

I didn't see Trevor again til Monday. The anticipation of seeing him was too much. I ended up waking up for school that morning a half an hour early. I could already see us walking hand in hand on the beach as I got dressed. I wore that cute purple top I bought at the mall last week when we went shopping, Miles. I found the perfect skirt to go with it. I began to work on my hair when my mother's usual wakeup knock sounded. "Lilly, it's time to..." she said as she cracked my door open.

"I'm up already," I said with a smile. "You're up early," Mom replied, returning my smile. I quickly put my hair up in two loose pig tails. "That looks cute on you," Mom complimented. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Thanks," I replied. "I think Trevor will love this look," I said, my voice beaming with happiness. "You really like this boy, don't you?" Mom asked. There was a subtle hint of seriousness in her voice.

I smiled ever so slightly. Trevor was the first good one I'd had in a long time.

"I'm just letting you know that you should probably take things slow," my mother advised. Knowing what I know now I would have ended it then. "I gotta get to school, Mom," I replied, bringing the conversation to an end. "Have a good day at school," my mom called as I went out the door. I got to school soon enough. In no time, first period started. It seemed to fly by til the end, when the teacher began discussing the night's homework. It didn't seem like much, just a bit of reading and a Q and A part to go with it. But the homework gods were not with me that day, and the assignments continued to pile up until lunch.

I saw Trevor at lunch. He led me to a quiet place in the school's basement. As I began eating, he attempted to kiss me. It was ackward because I had food in my mouth at the time. "Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked. I finally swallowed, and looked deep into his eyes. "Of course I'm glad to see you," I replied. I smiled nervously. The rest of the time seemed to fly by until finally, the bell rang. "So I guess I'll see you after school then?" he asked. I didn't realize it yet, but there was something in his tone of voice.

I realized that between the amount of homework I already had, and the fact that the day was only half over, meeting Trevor at the beach would be impossible. See, my mom and I have a deal. It's similar to your agreement with your dad, Miles. If I don't do well in school, I don't get to take part in the skateboarding and surfing competitions I love so much. It's a fair deal. "I wish I could," I answered. "But I can't. I have too much homework, and my mom and I have-"

I was cut off by Trevor grabbing my wrist in a vise-like grip. "Listen up, bitch!" he began, his voice suddenly hard and cold. "Trevor, you're hurting me," I whimpered. I was suddenly afraid for my well being. We were in a place where there were no witnesses. The perfect place for what was about to happen. He ignored my cries of pain and continued. "You're my girlfriend, and that means you do what I say, when I say it!" I fought the urge to scream. It was pointless. No one would hear me. Not where we were.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time," he growled. "I'll see you after school right?" I looked him right in the eyes. Where before, they were warm and inviting, now they seemed cold, almost lifeless. "I can't," I repeated. A huge mistake. He pulled his free hand back and backhanded me across my cheek. There was definitely going to be a bruise. "I don't think I heard you correctly. I think you meant that you would meet me at Rico's, no later than ten minutes after the final bell," he corrected.

"I..." I hesitated as I saw him draw his hand back again in preparation for another blow. "I'll be there," I replied hesitantly. "You know, somehow, I thought you'd see it my way," he spat. "Don't be late, and don't you dare tell anyone about this," he ordered. Before leaving me in my misery, he studied my face for a moment. "I suggest you cover that up," he barked before heading upstairs. I knew right then what I should have done.

I should have gone immediately to the principal, a teacher, anyone I could find. But I didn't. I hesitantly pulled out my makeup compact. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, which had been cracked in the struggle. It wasn't nearly as broken as my heart. Was this really worth it? Why couldn't I find a good one? The warning bell sounded, meaning there was no way I was gonna be on time to my next class. Finally after several minutes of contemplation, I dabbed the makeup sponge generously, and then touched it to the now visible bruise.

After a few moments, all was well on the outside. Inside, I was beyond crushed. I did something I've never done before. I was gonna be late anyway, so I skipped fifth period. I went to sixth period as usual, and had to endure sitting between Amber and Ashley. It was out of sheer fear that I showed up on early that day at Rico's. After what happened at lunch, I really didn't want to know what would have happened had I been late.


	6. It Gets Worse

**Ch.6 It gets worse**

_Author's note: My apologies for being absent for so long, I've had a minor computer issue. But finally, at long last, The Demon King is back in the saddle!_

I did my utmost to keep Trevor happy for the next week. I remember convincing myself that he didn't really mean to hit me. My brain was hardwired in Trevor-pleasing mode, and I felt powerless to stop it. My brain had almost convinced me the whole argument that led up to it had never happened to begin with.

When he was happy, it was easy to believe. He acted exactly like the nice guy I'd thought he was when we met. But in the back of my brain, there was something that wouldn't leave._"You're my girlfriend, and that means you do what I say, when I say it!" _The way he went from a charming, nice, loving guy to frightening, angry brute was astonishing to me. Looking back, it makes me wonder how many girls before me had fallen for his nice side, only to get utterly broken by his vicious one.

I didn't realize it, but there would be times where I would be completely detached from the world. It was during one of these that Jackson must have sensed something wrong. "Lilly?" he'd asked. The first 5 times I was so gone, I didn't hear him. "LILLY!" he finally yelled, almost making me jump out of my seat.

"Please don't!" I shrieked in response. I then realized beads of sweat were rolling down my forehead. I must have been having a flashback to the day Trevor first hit me. "Lilly," Jackson said, his voice suddenly full of concern. "Are you ok? You seemed out of it." I nodded. "Jackson, I'm...I'm fine," I finally stammered. He didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If there's something on your mind, you can always talk to me." He paused. "Or I can call Miley," he added, pulling out his cell phone. The last thing I wanted was you knowing, Miles. Thinking quickly, I took his phone and smashed it. "Lilly, what the-" he was about to ask, but I cut him off. "I'll buy you a new phone," I snapped. He seemed to stare at me. I was not acting like myself, and we both knew it. "Lilly, what's wrong?" he demanded.

I turned away. "Jackson, I swear there is nothing wrong," I lied. I tried to walk away, but he pulled me back and I swear, I thought for a moment he was Trevor. I actually swung on him, but he ducked the punch and stared at me, a mixture of fear and confusion etched on his face. He couldn't believe I'd nearly hit him, and to be honest, neither could I.

"Lilly, you're clearly not yourself. Did something happen?" he pressed. He was like a bloodhound with a scent. I just knew I had to get away. Unfortunately, my way out had walked up behind me, and I could tell from his voice he was not happy.

I nearly died when Trevor placed one of his hands on my shoulder. "I'm Trevor," he said, malice thinly veiled in his tone. "Lilly's boyfriend. And you are?" he demanded of Jackson. Jackson, for his part, didn't miss a beat. "Oh, you're Trevor," he replied. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Jackson, a friend of Lilly's," he added. He halfheartedly tried to laugh. I turned to face my boyfriend, and it was clear Trevor was not amused.

"Not anymore," he growled. "I'm gonna say this once. Stay away from my girl," he warned, the menace in his tone growing. I knew I had to get him away from Jackson at all cost. "Lilly, with me," he ordered. He stalked off, and I knew I had to follow. Jackson's face had gotten much more fearful. "What is his problem?" he asked. I was lost trying to answer. "Lilly, NOW!" Trevor's angry voice barked. I moved to follow him, but Jackson tried to stop me. "Wait, you're not seriously gonna follow him, are you?" he whispered. He could sense something was dangerously wrong, but I had no choice, I was in for it as it was.

"I have to," I replied tersely. "Jackson, please, do not mention this to Miley," I begged before following Trevor. I quickened pace to catch up, and as soon as I did, Trevor took an iron grip on my hand. "Keep up," he growled under his breath, so that only I could hear. I struggled to maintain my fear as he led me from the beach.

The farther we got from the beach, the less people were around. My brain was screaming, "RUN!" But I didn't. I couldn't. My legs felt like jelly. I wasn't sure I could get away if I tried to run. We came at last to a single shack. It looked like it had been abandoned years ago. As it happened, it was Trevor's own private hideaway. "Get in," he ordered. He nearly pulled the door off it's hinges. Trying not to upset him any further, I obeyed.

He slammed the door behind him. He circled me like a shark circles a wounded fish. Finally, after a few tense minutes of silence, he spoke. "Have I made myself unclear?" he angrily demanded. "Trevor..." I started to reply, but he cut me off with a backhand to the mouth. I tasted the coppery taste of blood.

"Shut up!" he growled. "Just shut your lying mouth!" He glared at me as he looked at the blood dripping from my mouth. "Why the hell were you talking to him?" he demanded. "Are you thinking of cheating on me?" He asked before I could answer. His anger seemed to rise by the second. I stumbled for an explanation.

"Trevor, Jackson's my best friend's brother," I replied. It didn't help. He slapped me across the face. "I thought I said stop lying, you bitch!" he snarled. I reflexively brought my hand to the soon to form bruise on my cheek. "Trevor...I..." I stammered.

"You what?" he demanded angrily. "You were, weren't you? You were gonna cheat on me, weren't you?" He gripped my arms and pulled me to him for leverage, then just as quickly shoved me to the ground.

"What?" he asked, his anger rising. I struggled to stand, but he pushed me back down. "Am I not good enough for you, huh? Is that it?" he demanded. "Or are you just a two-timing skank?" The venom of his words was almost paralyzing. I tried in vain to stifle my tears, but they flowed freely, along with my eye makeup.

"Trevor, I swear I have never dated Jackson," defended. He didn't seem convinced. "Sure. A hot looking girl like you? I bet you've had most of the guys at Seaview," he spat. I finally pulled myself up, anger flashing in my eyes.

"I have NEVER!" I yelled back. "What gives you the right to make assumptions like that?" I demanded. An unwise move. he backhanded me again, on the cheek he hadn't hit. Great, now I was gonna have two bruises. "Shut up! Just shut your hole, bitch!" he demanded. But I refused. I would not let him drag my name through the dirt.

"I have NEVER slept with anyone," I yelled back. "I'm not ready for that," I added, wiping some of the blood from my lip. For a moment, Trevor stared at me. "Is that a fact?" he finally asked, his voice becoming quieter. I thought he was finally done being jealous and angry. "Yes, that's a fact," I replied.

He stared a hole right through my eyes. "Well, Lilly, you better get ready, because soon, you WILL sleep with me." Something about the way he said it caused me to recoil more than any blow could. It seemed so normal to him. I was at a loss for words. "Trevor, I..." I started.

"Shhh," he said, cutting me off. "You're my girl." He embraced me. It was more out of fear than love that I allowed him to. "That means you are my property," he explained softly. "And I don't want my property putting herself on display for other guys."

"Right," I agreed softly. "I'll never do it again," I promised. He tilted my head up toward him. "I know," he replied. "Go clean yourself up," he ordered. I nodded and began to exit the shack, but he stopped me with one final remark.

"And Lilly? This never happened. Do you understand?" Turning to face him, I nodded my agreement. "It never happened" became my mantra.


	7. Confronting Trevor

**Ch.7 Confronting Trevor**

_Author's note: We're back to the present now. Enjoy the rest of the story._

**Miley's POV, Lilly's Hospital bed**

"And that's how I ended up here," Lilly finishes. Her eyes are brimming with tears, and I can tell she is trying to stop from completely breaking down. I myself struggle to keep from crying with her. "Lilly, I begin. I have no idea what to say;how to comfort my best friend. "I'm so sorry you've had to go through that," I finally finish.

"So am I," Oliver says softly. The quiet tone of his voice betrays the look of absolute anger on his face. His expression softens when Lilly seemed to recoil in fear. "Lilly, why didn't you tell me?" he asks softly. "Why didn't you tell your mom?" Lilly briefly looks away. "Oliver!" I snap. "We don't need to hound her with a game of 20 questions that make it seem like we're blaming her!"

"I wasn't," Oliver replies. "Lilly, you know that, right?" He looks her right in the eyes. "Lilly, you are NOT to blame for Trevor's actions," he assures her in a soft, yet firm tone. "Trevor and Trevor alone is responsible," I add. "And we will not let it continue. Lilly smiles through her tears. "I know. He's spent all this time telling me I was worthless that I almost believed it."

The door to Lilly's room suddenly opens, and Lilly's Mom, my Dad, and Jackson enter. "Lilly, baby, I'm so sorry," Lilly's mom says as she rushes to Lilly's side. "Mom, how did you know?" she asked. Mrs. Truscott doesn't even try to pretend. "I'm sorry, baby, but when Miley asked to talk to you alone, I got suspicious, so I eavesdropped."

Lilly gives her mom as much of a hug as she can. She turns. "Where is that son of a bitch?" she demanded angrily. "I'm gonna tear his heart out and feed it to him!" My dad, for his part, doesn't disagree. I can see that in his eyes. "I'm right there with ya," he said. "But one thing at a time. Right now, we need to make sure Lilly's okay. After she leaves the hospital, we can deal with Trevor."

**Lilly's POV**

I think I'm gonna cry. I should have known I could come to them. I should have told Mom the moment it happened...told Miley. But I let my fear of Trevor control me. But after today, no more. I made a promise in that hospital room that never again would that bastard lay another hand on me.

Just when I think I'm gonna be overwhelmed by happiness, Dr. Abramson enters the room. "Good news, Lilly," she says with a smile. "I don't forsee any immediate complications, so you and your group can leave whenever you're ready." The room goes up in cheers. "I have a confession to make," I say as the doctor hands my discharge papers to my mom.

She looks at me expectantly. "I didn't fall off my skateboard," I finally say. She nods. "I thought not," she replies. "I was abused...by my boyfriend." She doesn't seem surprised, and I can't say I blame her. My story had several holes that she noticed, after all. She doesn't seem angry that I lied. Her expression seems to soften.

"How did it really happen?" she asks softly. I grimace. Breathing is a little painful thanks to my cracked ribs. Miley takes my hand in a show of support. "He threw a pool ball at my knee," I reply. "And then he kicked me in the chest."

Somehow Dr. Abramson doesn't show the anger she must be feeling at this revelation. My mother, however, shows no such restraint. "That does it," she growls. She checks her watch, and shakes her head in frustration. "Damn, it's too late. First thing tomorrow, we are going to the court house and filing a restraining order," she declares. "I'll be damned if that bastard lays another hand on my daughter." I don't think I've ever seen my mother this angry.

"I think that's an excellent decision," Dr. Abramson says. "And if need be, I will testify in court as to the severity of Lilly's injuries and how they were caused." If I could move without help, I would hug this woman. "Thank you, doctor," my mom replies. "Let's get you home," Miley says. It takes a while, but the doctor and my mom help me into a waiting wheelchair. Miley carries the crutches I'll be using for the next while as we exit the hospital.

**Third Person: Lilly's living room**

Lilly fidgeted nervously as she awaited the arrival of her soon to be ex-boyfriend. At the moment, Her house was very crowded. To make sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that Trevor recieved the message, Miley, Jackson, Robbie Ray and Oliver agreed to be present. 'Be strong,' Lilly thought. 'He can't hurt me anymore.'

Soon enough, Trevor arrived. He was the picture of niceness, but looks were decieving. "Lilly, you said you wanted to talk to me?" he asked. He then took note of the crowd. Everyone present looked on him with distain. "No," Heather Truscott growled. "I did." Trevor glanced around the room. "Uh, what's with the 3rd degree?" he asked.

Mrs. Truscott crossed the room in 3 strides, and was close enough to breathe down Trevor's neck. "You put your hands on my daughter, you son of a bitch!" she spat. He sent Lilly a glare that was conveying that she would suffer dearly later, but Lilly refused to return it with anything conveying fear.

"We're done," Lilly said emphatically. "As of this moment, I am NOT your girlfriend, and you will NEVER lay a hand on me again." Trevor laughed at the declaration. He didn't even try to deny it. "So, I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" he said with a chuckle. He looked right in my mother's eyes. "I guess you finally know what a useless bitch your daughter is, huh?" he asked. "Did she also tell you how she's probably whoring herself out to every guy in Seaview High?"

My mother didn't respond verbally. She slapped Trevor so hard his lip bled. He touched his cheek and smiled darkly. Every male present was fighting the urge to collectively rip him to pieces. "I should inform you," he retorted. "Lilly does not make the decisions in this relationship. I do." He sent a look in her direction. "She never had a spine anyway. She does whatever I tell her to. Don't you, my hot little love kitten?" he asked.

"Not anymore," Lilly replied. Miley stood at her side, sending Trevor a look of such venom that Jackson cringed. "Nothing's over till I say it's over," Trevor declared. At that, Mrs. Truscott thrust the pieces of paper she was holding into Trevor's chest with such force that he found himself sprawled on the ground.

"I beg to differ sir," she growled. "Consider yourself served." Trevor glared at Lilly's mother contemptuously. "Served?" he asked. "That's right," Miley said. "Those papers say that you cannot come within 100 feet of Lilly," Mrs. Truscott explained. "Or you will be arrested on the spot." Trevor picked himself up.

"You think a piece of paper changes anything?" he growled back. "Maybe not," Robbie answered. "But you keep this in mind. If you so much as look at Lilly ever again, Between her mother and I, we will end your existence on this planet." He paused to let his threat sink in.

"You see, son, Lilly's like a second daughter to me," he continued. "And NOBODY lays their hands on my girls, the least of whom a putrid, puke of a worm like you," he snarled. "Is this in any way unclear?" Robbie demanded. Trevor's only answer was to glare at the entire group. He didn't dare try anything here, not with so many witnesses present.

"You have been warned. I promise you, if you break that restraining order, you'll be begging for jail by the time we're done with you," Mrs. Truscott added in an icy tone. Trevor took the hint and stalked out. Miley and Oliver gave Lilly a much needed hug. "Don't worry, Lil," Miley said. "He'll never get the chance to try anything," she said. "That's right," Oliver added. "Because we're never letting you out of our sight from now on."

Robbie smiled. "I think that is an excellent idea," he said. Lilly smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better family.


	8. Temporary Freedom

**Ch.8 Temporary Freedom**

_Author's Note: I do not Own White Horse, it is the property of Taylor Swift._

**Lilly's POV**

It's been 3 days of bliss since I broke up with Trevor, and I can't help but feel that a great weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. My mom let me take a few days off from school to start recovering. But now it was time to go back. Part of me is scared. Miley and Oliver have told me that there are rumors going around about why I've been gone. Rumors started by none other than Amber and Ashley. Go figure.

I hear a car's horn. That must be Miley and Oliver, here to pick me up. I slowly set myself on my crutches, ignoring the ache of my ribs as I do. Mom helps lead me to the car. "Have a good day at school, dear," she says as the passenger door to Miley's car closes. "I'll try," I reply. Miley sends her a comforting smile. "We'll watch out for her," she assures. Mom nods as Miley backs out of the driveway and begins driving toward Seaview.

As soon as we pull up, Dandruff Danny and Saint Sarah are waiting. "You guys need to come to the cafeteria, like, now," Danny informs Miley as we get out of the car. Oliver gently helps me out. "What's going on?" Miley asks. Sarah nods her head. "She is telling everybody she thinks she knows why Lilly's been gone," Sarah explains. Oliver, Miley and I all frown at once. "Oh god," Miley says with a sigh of exasperation.

As we slowly make our way to the cafeteria, I notice people staring. Just as we get there, Miley and Oliver stop me. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Miley says. "Oliver, stay with Lilly." As Oliver nods his agreement, I shake my head no. "I'm going," I declare. "Lilly!" Miley tries to protest. I know she's trying to protect me. "Lilly, are you sure?" Oliver asks.

"I'm sure," I reply with a nod. As we get closer to the doors, I mentally steel myself. 'You can take it, Lilly,' I think. 'It can't be any worse than what's happened over the past few months.' I take the lead and push the door open. Miley and Oliver are close behind. Sure enough, it's hard to even see Amber and Ashley through the crowd of kids.

"I'm telling you," I hear Amber say with a laugh. "The reason Lilly's gone is she finally realized how unimportant she is!" I start glaring, but before I can reveal myself, she notices Miley. "And speaking of people who are unimportant-" she starts, but Miley doesn't let her finish.

"Enough, Amber!" she snarls. "Nah, I'm just getting started," Amber replies. I step forward and get in front of Miley. "Oh look," Amber jokes. "It's a loser convention!" At this, I get right in her face. "Can it!" I yell, stunning the entire cafeteria. "Oooh, kitty thinks she got claws, even though she's crippled right now," Amber says, but nobody laughs. Even Ashley is strangely silent.

"You really want to know why I was gone?" I ask. "You want to know why I'm injured?" I feel the anger rise in my chest. After everything that's happened recently, I'm not in the mood for any of Amber's crap. "Why?" Amber asks, her smug tone dropping. "I've been in an abusive relationship for the last four months!" I shout.

"Yeah right," Amber retorts. "I bet you crashed into the wall known as, I'll never be popular," she retorts. Ashley looks right in my eyes. I know why. I feel tears brimming, but I refuse to let them fall. "Uh, Amber," she says softly, trying to warn her. When nobody laughs at Amber's insult, she looks me over more carefully. I know nobody knows about my ribs, so I pull my shirt up just enough for anyone looking to see the bandages wrapping around my torso.

"Oh...oh my god," Ashley says, a horrified expression on her face. Amber says nothing. "What, Amber? No comment?" I ask. "Or have you finally gained a conscience in that peanut sized brain of yours?" I continue. Amber fumbles to reply.

"I...I'm sorry," she finally sputters. "I had no idea." I glare at her. "Of course you didn't," I say angrily. "You spend so much time worrying about who's in the in crowd and who's popular, it doesn't surprise me you've forgotten how to be considerate of others." I take advantage of her silence to land another hit. "And if being popular means I have to act like you, then it's not worth it," I add. She says nothing further. To mine and everyone else's surprise, she turns and bolts, leaving Ashley in stunned silence.

Ashley looks sympathetically at me for a few moments. "Look, I'm really sorry Lilly," she says before she leaves the scene. The first warning bell lets everyone know it's about time to get to class. I look at Miley. "I want to get something, but I don't know if I have time," I say. Miley nods. "I'll get your breakfast. Mr. Corelli's nice enough to probably let you eat it in home room," she replies.

The rest of the day passes without much fanfare. Amber doesn't say a word to Miley, Oliver or me the rest of the day. I think if she's really apologetic, she'll find me and apologize. What's even better than that? I never saw Trevor. Not once. Now that I think about it, I don't even know his schedule. "Lil?" Miley asks. I put Trevor out of my mind.

"What's up, Miles?" I reply as I hobble to her car. "I was thinking that to get your mind off of Trevor, we could do something tonight, just the three of us," she answers with a smile. I have to admit that the idea does have merit. "What did you have in mind?" Oliver asks.

Miley thinks it over for a moment. "I got it. I know this great karaoke place," she says happily. I know I don't have the best singing voice, but it sounds fun, and I think I know the perfect song to go with how I've been feeling lately. "Let's do it," I say. Oliver smiles warmly. "Sounds like fun. I'm in," he adds. Miley smiles wider. "I do believe that the majority has spoken," she says happily. "So, I'll pick you guys up about seven?" she asks. We both nod.

**6:55 pm**

"Mom, can you come zip me up?" I ask. I gotta say, it's annoying that I can't do these things on my own. Mom is at my side in a flash. "You certainly look nice," she comments. "What are your plans for tonight?"

I smile. "Miley's taking Oliver and I out for karaoke," I answer. Mom nods. "That sounds fun," she replies. Her tone then turns serious. "Lilly, I have something I want to give to you," she says. I know it's not my birthday, and her tone is enough to tell me it's Trevor-related. She hands me a decent sized pocket knife.

"Put this in your purse," she instructs. "If you're not in school, I want you carrying this at all times." I apprehensively take the knife. "Mom, are you sure?" I ask. "We have the restraining order, and I didn't even see Trevor at school today," I protest. Mom holds up her hand to cut me off.

"Yes," she agrees. "We have a restraining order. A piece of paper that says he can't come near you," she explains. I begin to see where she's going with this. "But Lil, that's all that really is. I want to know that you are able to defend yourself at all times," she adds. "But I'll be with Miley and Oliver," I argue.

"Lilly, honey, that's all well and good, but Miley and Oliver can't always be around." I can't argue the logic. "Now, I'm going to call the school tomorrow and let them know the situation," she explains. I hear Miley's car horn. "Now, go have fun, and don't stay out too late," Mom says with a smile. I hug her before heading toward the door.

It's not a long drive to the place. As we pull up, it looks like business is booming tonight. As we walk up, I notice that Amber's car is here, and that means that Amber and Ashley are likely inside somewhere. I hope not to run into them. I stop thinking about it as we get to the door. Ever the gentleman, Oliver opens the door and holds it for Miley and I. "Ladies," he beckons with a grin.

As Oliver and I find a table, I notice Miley's not with us. "Oliver, where's Miley," I ask. His face wears a smile a mile long. "Oh, she said she had to go to the bathroom." It doesn't surprise me, so I think nothing about it until I hear the DJ call my name.

"Do we have a Lilly Truscott up in this house?" he asks. I nervously stand as a spotlight hits me. I see Miley standing next to him, wearing the biggest smile ever. "I am told this lovely lady wants to get things started," he proclaims. I hesitate for the briefest of moments. "Go on," Oliver urges. "You'll be fine."

I slowly head up to the podium, where Miley puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You can do this," she says. "I know you." I nod. The DJ turns to me. "And may I say, you are one beautiful young lady." I give him a shy smile. "Thank you," I whisper. "And what would you like to sing for us tonight?" he asks. I flip through the book of available songs. It takes a while, but I finally reach the T section.

Now it's just a question if they have the song I want. My fingers go down, and it's not long before they center on Taylor Swift. I carefully read the available songs. Ours. We are Never Getting Back Together. Haunted. Ahh, here it is. White Horse.

"I'd like to sing White Horse, by Taylor Swift," I say. The DJ nods. "An excellent selection," he replies. I face the prompter, but I don't need it. This is a song I know by heart. In no time the sound of a gentle acoustic guitar plays, and I get ready to sing the first verse.

_"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to."_

I can't help but think about how Trevor was when we first met. I see Miley and Oliver watch me as I sing.

_" As I pace back and forth, all this time, cause I honestly believed in...you._  
><em> Holding on, the days drag on, stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known,"<em>  
>I struggle to maintain my composure as I sing the first chorus.<p>

_"That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_ I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, Lead her up the stairwell,_

_ This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_ I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_ Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around._

**Trevor's POV**

It's cute. My latest conquest thinks that a little piece of paper is going to stop me from getting what is rightfully mine? I watched her today at Seaview. I actually know that school better than probably most of the teachers and students. I know each of her classes, and she doesn't share all of them with her little friends.

As a matter of fact, Lilly Truscott will be my seventh. I'm 25, and I am a stud if I do say so. I can't help myself. I roam the local Southern California schools, find good looking girls who seem to be emotionally vulnerable, then slowly and skillfully work them until I've slept with them. I mean, each of them wanted me to be their first.

I have to give Lilly credit. She's the first who's ever tried to put up a decent fight. It's a shame that I'll most likely kill her for it. This one girl, about a year ago, actually had the gall to try and fight me off when we did it. I strangled the bitch and threw her body in the ocean. I don't think anyone even missed her.

I think I finally relocated her. I recognize her little friend's car. A karaoke place. Not bad. Actually, it's perfect. No bouncers, or any other security guards that I can see. I look at the sign on the door. It says "$5.00 per person." Reasonable price. It's a good thing I don't actually plan on spending money at this place. I circle the building and wouldn't you know? A side door. I test it, and it's unlocked.

I have a side view of the stage. This was easier than I thought. It looks like my hot little love kitten is on stage. I quickly take a seat in a booth out of the way.

_"Maybe I was naïve,_

_ Got lost in your eyes And never really had a chance."_

Oh, that's cute, I can tell by the lyrics she's thinking of me. 'Well, I'm thinking of you too, babe,' I think as I listen. I have actually ignored part of the song, till the end of the verse catches my attention.

_"I had so many dreams about you and me,_

_ Happy endings_

_ Now I know..."_

I glare as she sings the chorus. Is that how she feels? Well, I'll teach this ungrateful little bitch, who was lucky I even gave her a single solitary second of my time, a lesson. Nobody treats me this way! I thought I'd beat this out of her!

"_And there you are on your knees,_

_ Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_ Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry..."_

I feel myself smile, but not a happy smile. "Not yet," I whisper. "But you will be," I say to myself. There aren't any people near where I'm sitting, so I don't worry about anyone staring.

_"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

_ I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_ This is a big world, that was a small town_

_ There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

_ And it's too late for you and your white horse,_

_ Now it's too late for you and your white horse...to catch me now."_

I block out the rest of the song. If that's how the skank feels...and after everything I did for her. Fine, be that way. No more Mr. nice guy. I think it's time to up the ante. Lilly WILL be mine. Nobody says no to Trevor Mitchell. Nobody.

As I get ready to take my leave, I notice a decent looking black girl approach Lilly just as she gets off the stage.

"I'm really sorry, Lilly, to both you and Miley. I had no idea..." the girl says, but I notice Lilly put a hand on her shoulder. 'Hmm,' I think. A possible friend? She's definitely close as that brunette who was present when that damn restraining order was placed.

"Look, for what it's worth, it would be cool if you and Ashley would hang with Miley and I," I hear Lilly offer. Another one, perhaps? The girl nods her agreement. "I'll talk to her about it. She didn't come tonight. I'll see you Monday," the girl says, and then heads for the door. I've overstayed my welcome. I quickly head out the door I came in.

It isn't hard to beat her to the front. As she steps out, I follow in the shadows, waiting for my moment. I don't wait long. She starts talking on her cell phone as she heads to her car, which is pretty close to the one Lilly's little friend drives.

"Yeah, Ashley, I think it went well. Lilly invited us to do something with her and Miley." That's as far as the conversation goes as I make my move. I grab her from behind, and in the struggle, her phone flies out of her hand. With one hand, I pin her arms to her side, while I put the other over her mouth as she attempts to scream. "If you make a sound, it will be the last one you EVER make," I growl menacingly. To let her know I'm not kidding, I pull a gun out of my back pocket, and put the barrel against her temple.

"That your car?" I ask, gesturing to the car she was about to enter. She slowly nods yes. "Good then, let's go." I take the keys from her, force her into the passenger seat, and we drive off together. Oh, what fun we'll have.


	9. Cat and Mouse

**Ch.9 Cat and Mouse**

**Lilly's POV**

The sound of my alarm clock going off goes nicely with my mom calling from downstairs, "Lilly, honey, it's time to get up for school." I yawn as I slowly sit up in bed. 6:45, my alarm clock reads in big red numbers. Perfect. I have enough time to shower.

**Trevor's POV**

I always love this time of day, when Lilly wakes up in the morning. I've watched her wake up and dress every day since the day we met. I have to say, it's the best part of the day. "OK!" I hear her yell. "Can you help me into the shower?" She hobbles out of bed. I truly wish I'd made her wheelchair bound, but there will be time for that later.

I crouch a bit as her mother enters the room with a plastic trash bag to protect Lilly's cast. I wish their bathroom had a window, but oh well. I admire Lilly's naivete. Her and her mother, and all her little friends think that a little piece of paper and some empty threats are going to stop me from taking what I want. I'm a master at this game, and I have never lost yet.

As Lilly hobbles out of her room to go shower, I quickly open her bedroom window and crawl in. Smiling as I smell her pillow, which is fragrant with the shampoo she uses, I leave a note on her pillow before climbing back out and closing the window again. I wish I could stay to see her reaction, but I have other business to attend to.

**Lilly's POV**

I actually feel good. I haven't thought about Trevor since last night. Neither Miley, nor I have seen him since we served the papers. It makes it easier to deal with the Amber and Ashley situation. I think Amber is a good person underneath the vanity, she just needs help bringing that person out. I'll talk to Miley while she drives us to school.

I take a nice, hot shower. 15 minutes of pure bliss. The pain in my chest lessens slightly as hot water washes over me. I wish I could stay in here all day, but alas. I finally turn off the water and step out. I quickly put on what I've laid out for the day, a knee high red and black skirt, with a black crop top with a red star in the middle.

As I re-enter my bedroom to finish getting ready, I notice an envelop on my pillow. My eyes narrow as I see "Lilly" written on the front. I take a deep breath as I tear the envelop open. Inside is a letter.

_Dear Lilly,_

_ I must say you look beautiful this morning. I know you think you've seen the last of me, but let me assure you, you haven't. You are still my girlfriend, my property. It would be easier if you just accept that. In fact, I might find it in my heart to forgive you if you drop this bull about a restraining order. Otherwise, I will show you no mercy. You are out of your league, little girl, so I advise you to choose wisely. See you soon,_

_Trevor_

"MOM!" I yell, fright and terror mixed in my voice. She flies to my side. "Trevor..." I stutter, holding up the letter for mom to read. "He's here..." I whimper. Mom throws down the letter angrily. "That son of a bitch!" mom growls. She storms out of the room, and I move to follow, but she stops me. "Finish getting ready for school," she orders. I nod. It takes all I have not to break down. I realize that if Trevor can get to me here, in my home, he can get to me anywhere.

As I grab my backpack and crutches, I see mom outside my bedroom window, obviously looking for Trevor. I see she is wielding a butcher knife from our kitchen. I shudder at the thought. He was here, I keep thinking. He was HERE! How long had he been here. Had he seen me changing? I force these thoughts out of my head as I hear the doorbell ring.

**Miley's POV**

I wait patiently at Lilly's front door. I don't expect Lilly to be right at the door with her leg the way it is. Soon the door opens, and Lilly's shakily standing on the other side. I can tell right away that something's wrong. "Lilly?" I begin. "Miley," she cuts me off. "Trevor was here." I glare. "What?" I ask.

"He left me a letter on my pillow while I was showering. Miley, he was in my house. HE WAS IN MY HOUSE!" Lilly yells hysterically. I hug her. "It'll be ok, Lilly," I assure her. She shakes her head. "I'm not going to school today," she declares as her mom rounds the corner. I notice she's carrying a very large knife. "Lilly, honey, you have to go to school," her mom says.

Lilly doesn't look convinced. "If he can get to me here, he can get to me anywhere," Lilly reasons. I think about it. "I think I know what to do," I say. "Hold on one second." I pull out my cell phone. "What are you doing?" Lilly asks. I smile. "What I should have done from the beginning," I reply.

"Hello?" I hear a familiar voice on the other line. "Roxy?" I ask. "I need a favor." I then explain Lilly's situation to my old body guard.

**Trevor's POV**

I smile as I finally see Lilly's friend's car pull up. Lilly's friends help her out of the car, and I get a good view at the other girl's face. It's like I've seen her somewhere before. Wait a minute...no way! I picture her with blonde hair and it clicks.

Hannah Montana! Lilly, my current conquest, is friends with Hannah Montana! I can't believe my luck. I have just stumbled upon the ultimate leverage. Now all I have to do is get Miley...or should I say, Hannah, alone for a private conversation.

**Miley's POV**

I have to admit, I'm as shaken up as Lilly is knowing Trevor was in her house. And not just in her house, but in her bedroom. One good thing, as soon as I told Roxy the situation, she told me she was on her way. I hadn't talked to her for a while. She had an important assignment guarding another celebrity.

I hope she gets here soon. This Trevor problem has to stop. The bell for lunch rings. I head toward the cafeteria, from one of the few classes I don't have with Lilly or Oliver. As I think of how to stop the abusive creep threatening Lilly, a hand suddenly clamps over my mouth. "We need to talk, Hannah," Trevor says softly. He knows I'm Hannah...but how? "Come with me," he instructs. I have little choice in the matter. I nod my agreement, and follow him to the door to the basement.

I really don't want to go down there with him, but I do. As soon as we're down the stairs, I glare at him. "What do you want?" I demand angrily. I have a feeling I know.

"I just want to discuss a proposal. Call it a business arrangement." I continue to glare at him. "I'll make it simple. I'd like you to persuade Lilly to drop this restraining order bullshit and come back to me," he explains. I cut him off before he gets to the obvious part.

"Abusive asshole who put his hands on my best friend say what?" I demand. The Hannah secret is important to me, but I will not sacrifice my friend's well being for it. "I don't see that you have much choice," he replies smugly. "I mean, if I were you, I'd do anything to keep living the best of both worlds." I glare at how he just used one of my songs.

"Let me make this perfectly clear," I sneer back, cutting him off. "I would sooner tell the world I'm Hannah myself, than let an abusive son of a bitch like you use it to manipulate my best friend." I can't believe he thought that this would work.

"Have it your way then," he growls. "But you should know that I will win. Lilly is mine." He stalks off, leaving me in the basement. I have to get to Lilly, and just as importantly, I have to tell my dad.

**Lilly's POV**

I smile as Oliver helps me to the cafeteria. "You know, you don't have to do this right?" I ask him. I want to be at least semi-self sufficient. "Lilly, it's not a question of me having to do it," he explains. "You're one of my best friends, and no matter what, I'll be here to help you." As I fight the urge to cry, someone taps me on the shoulder. It's Ashley.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you and Miley," she says. There's an urgency to her tone. "Look, I know you're sorry about the other day," I start, but she cuts me off. "No, it's not that," she says.

"Have you talked to Amber at all since the other night? I know she went to do karaoke, in fact she called me and said that you and her had started to patch things up," she explains. "But then, her phone suddenly went dead, and I thought I heard her screaming." I spot Miley as she says this. "Miley, Amber's missing," I say.

She groans. "Add that to the list of problems we have to deal with," she says as she lets out an exasperated sigh. "List of problems?" Oliver asks. I stare at my best friend. Ashley realizes we need privacy. "Look, we'll keep an eye out," I promise. She nods and heads off.

"Ok, what's up?" I ask. Miley looks around to make sure there are no eavesdroppers. "Ok," she says. "Trevor knows my secret," she announces quietly. "What?" I snap. "What do you mean he knows your secret?" Oliver adds.

"I don't know how," Miley says. "But somehow, he knows." We all take in the implications of this. "And Lilly, there's more. He tried to use it to blackmail me." I fight the urge to collapse. "He didn't..." I whisper. "He tried to tell me to convince you to drop the restraining order and get back together with him in exchange for not telling the world I'm Hannah Montana," she explains.

"Not happening," Oliver says angrily. "Duh!" Miley snaps back. "Look, Roxy said she'll be here by tonight at the latest. I think we need to leave school, right now. We need to tell my dad," she says. Oliver and I nod our agreement. "It's settled, then," Miley says as she leads the way to her car.

**Third Person**

Lilly's mother waited patiently on the phone with Seaview High School. "Yes, My name is Heather Truscott," she said. "Lilly is my daughter, and she has recently been in an abusive relationship with a boy named Trevor Mitchell," she explained. Her expression turned to one of fury at whatever was said on the other line. "What do you mean, the school has no record of a Trevor Mitchell attending?" she demanded.

"Lilly met him near her locker just after school one day," she said. She listened to whatever was said then nodded. "All right, thank you," she said and hung up. Things had just taken a harrowing turn.


	10. Abduction in Concert

**Ch.10 Abduction in Concert**

_Author's note: I would like to wish everyone who reads this a very Happy Thanksgiving!_

**Miley's POV**

"Daddy!" I call as I enter my house, Lilly and Oliver at my heels. Getting no response, I call for him again. Patience is not on my to do list right now. "DADDY!" I yell. We hear foot steps coming down the stairs. "Sweet nibblets, what's with all the yelling?" Dad asks exasperatedly. "We've got an emergency," I explain. The seriousness in my voice tells my father all he needs to know. "Trevor's still around, isn't he?" he asks.

"It's worse than that," I reply. Here goes nothing. "He knows I'm Hannah." The entire room goes quiet as Dad takes this in. "He tried to blackmail me," I continue. The expression on my father's face is one of barely concealed rage. "He's gone too far now," he says softly. The tone of his voice almost conceals his anger.

Before we can continue talk more, we hear a knock at the door. Lilly jumps slightly. "It's me," her mom says. "It's open," Dad answers, and Lilly's mom rushes in. "I called the school about Trevor," she explains. "And there is a big problem."

**Lilly's POV**

"Lilly, honey, your school says there is no record of him ever attending," Mom explains. I look at her confusedly. "But I met him at my locker," I protest. "He was even carrying some textbooks at the time." Jackson rushes in at just this moment. "Turn on the news, like now!" he demands worriedly.

"This is Terri Roberts, Channel 3 News. For several months, now, Malibu PD has been trying to track down a serial rapist in the Malibu area, who has victimized at least 5 young women in Malibu and the surrounding counties, and what makes this all the more distressing, the targets have all been young, girls of high school age."

The tv cut to a young, reasonably attractive blonde girl who looked to be about Lilly. The girl's otherwise beautiful face was marred by the remnants of a large bruise. "Violet Miller was once like any other girl her age. She attends high school as a sophomore at Malibu High school. She has a part time after school job. But her life was shattered eight months ago, when she was raped by a boy she said she'd met on campus. A boy, she'd never seen at school before"

"Well I'll be damned," Miley's dad says softly. "He seemed nice, at first," Violet said softly to a reporter who'd interviewed her. She paused, tears brimming in her eyes. "But then he became mean. He would regularly hit me." Lilly took a deep breath.

"Details about this man are sketchy at best," Roberts reported. "All of the girls who have been victimized have told police a different name." The screen flashed back to Violet. "He told me his name was Travis," she said softly. "He never mentioned his last name." The scene went back to the anchor. "But all of the girls have described him similarly. He is described to be fairly tall, approximately six foot four to six foot five. His hair has been reported to be a light brown, and he has blue eyes." As the anchor was describing him, a sketch was shown on screen. "Holy crap, it's Trevor," I say out loud. The weight of the revelation hits all of us like a ton of bricks.

It was so obvious now. He'd been pressuring me to sleep with him. I can't believe I was dating...I don't even want to think about it. Miley's dad turns off the tv. We've seen enough. He looks at mom, and at me. "We need to call the police," he says. "Right now." My mom nods her agreement. She wastes no time calling the police department.

"Yes, my name is Heather Truscott, and I have a name for the rapist I just heard about on the news." She paused ever so slightly and dropped one name. "His name is Trevor Mitchell." There was another pause. "How do I know? Because the son of a bitch was dating my daughter," she replied, scorn evident in her voice.

She nods and says, "Yes, we're coming now," before hanging up. She looks at me. "They want us to come in," she says. I'm all for it. I would love nothing more than to be the reason that Trevor is behind bars where he belongs, never to put his slimy hands on a girl ever again.

**Miley's POV**

"I'll go with you," I say, but Dad stops me. "You've got a concert to get ready for, Bud. Lilly and her mom have this well in hand," he says. Before he can continue, his phone goes off. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOONER, ROBBIE RAY!" we all hear Roxy shout on the other end of the phone. I chuckle as my dad cringes. "I'm sorry, Roxy, but I just found out myself," Dad replies. "NOT THAT, ROBBIE RAY!" we hear her shout. "I HAVEN'T GOT A SINGLE CALL FROM YOU SINCE I LEFT! WHERE'S THE LOVE, ROBBIE RAY?"

"I'm really sorry, Roxy, but we've been a bit busy lately," Dad defends. To our surprise, Roxy comes in through the kitchen. "Oh I know," she says with a smile. "Some abusive little son of a bitch put his hands on one of my girls, and now Roxy's gonna go all puma on his ass," she adds.

I smile as I decide to provide her with extra motivation. "That's not all," I add. "He knows I'm Hannah," I say. Roxy's expression turns serious. "How'd that happen?" she asks. I shrug. "I don't know," I reply. "He tried to use my secret to blackmail me." Roxy laughs, but not in a humorous way. "That boy is just asking for a beating, isn't he?" she asks.

**Lilly's POV**

"I don't believe we've met," my mom says with a smile. "I'm Heather, Lilly's mom," she introduces herself with a smile. Roxy smiles as they shake. "Roxy. Miley's bodyguard," she replies, shaking my mom's hand. "Well, technically, Hannah's," Miley adds with a smile. My mom nods. "We'll have to finish this later. Come on, Lilly, let's get to the police station." I nod. "I'll see you at the concert, Lil," Miley says before heading to her room to get ready.

"Hold on one second before you go," Roxy says to me. Mom nods. "I'll start the car," she says as she leaves. Roxy opens her suitcase and looks through it for a moment. Finally, she removes a beautiful bracelet. Handing it to me, she says, "Put this on." As I do, she explains the reasoning.

"It's a GPS tracer," she says. "Do you see the jewel in the center?" I look at it. It looks like a ruby. This bracelet is cleverly disguised. It looks like a normal, if slightly expensive piece of jewelry at first glance. "That's a panic button," she says. "If you get in trouble and nobody's with you, press it and it will let me know." I nod. "Got it," I reply.

**Trevor's POV**

I've had so much fun with Lilly's little friend, but I think it is time to have fun with Lilly. She will be my next conquest. And then, after I've had all my fun, and milked every ounce of pleasure from her, I'm gonna make her pay for standing up to me. Sure, she seemed brave when she had backup, but one on one with me? She'll crumble like she always has. I know it, and more importantly, she knows it.

I quickly dress. Lilly's little friend is huddled in a corner. She seems to be exhausted, and I can't say I blame her. She was incredibly satisfying. But as good as she was, she was just the warm up. Lilly is the main event.

"Please," she says softly, stifling sobs, "Let me go." I think about it. "Why would I do that, honey?" I ask. She's a loose end. Her fate, as much as it pains me, will be the same as Lilly's. "I promise...I won't tell anybody what you did to me," she replies fearfully. I decide to humor her.

"I'll let you go," I say, smiling as she seems to perk up. "under one condition," I finish. She looks at me expectantly. I milk the suspense for a while. "Tell me how much of a dirty whore you are," I say. She looks up at me. "I'm...a dirty whore," she repeats.

"How dirty?" I ask. "I'm the...dirtiest whore in Malibu," she replies. This is perfect. She'll say anything if she thinks I'll spare her worthless little life. I smile as I grab her hair, forcing her to look up at me. "Really?" I ask. She doesn't even hesitate. "I'm so dirty," she repeats. "So, so dirty." I smile, satisfied.

I let go of her head. She's not going anywhere, I have her cuffed to the floor. I turn toward the door. "Wait," she says. "You said you'd let me go." I shake my head. "Not yet," I say as I exit. I hear her scream in anguish, and it makes me happy.

**Lilly's POV**

As soon as Mom and I enter the police station, we are immediately approached by a middle aged woman. Her expression is one of sympathy. "Are you Lilly?" she asks. I nod. "I am," I reply. "Thank you for coming in, Lilly," she says warmly. "My name is Esther Williams," she introduces herself. "I'm a detective with the Special Case Squad. We mostly handle rape and other sexual assault cases," she explains.

She gets right down to business. "Ok, first thing's first. We need to run a rape kit. Did this happen recently?" I shake my head. "He hasn't raped me," I answer. "At least not yet." The detective nods. "I apologize. It's standard procedure for a case like this. We've been after this guy for a while now, and I just assumed-" I cut her off. "It's ok. He has beat me several times. He broke my leg," I say, indicating my cast.

I tell her everything. How I met Trevor, and all the abuse he put me through, and especially his recent stalking of me. "I have to say, Lilly, you are one brave girl," Esther says after I finish. "We'll get him. We have a name, and a description to go with that name. I think we'll start with putting out a statewide APB and BOLO," she says. I smile. I have an idea what that means. "We'll find him," she assures us.

"In the meantime, I think our top priority is your safety," the detective continues. "Now, you said he broke into your bedroom?" she asks. I nod. "That happened this morning. He left a note." Mom digs through her purse and in no time, she produces it. It's slightly crinkled, but otherwise undamaged.

Detective Williams reads the note. "He seems determined. I think the best thing to do is for you and your mom to stay at a safe house until we catch him," she advises. I take it in. I know Miley's got a concert tonight, and I want to be there, cheering her on as always. "There's a Hannah Montana Concert tonight," I protest. "I bought my ticket weeks ago." A small lie.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lilly," the detective argues. "If this note is any indication, he is extremely determined. The last thing we should do is give him an opportunity at getting to you, however small it may be."

My mom nods in agreement. "Detective Williams is right, Lilly," she says. She looks at the detective. "Would you excuse us for just a minute?" she asks. The detective nods. "Certainly," she replies. She leads us to a private room. "I'll be right outside if you need anything," she says, and then it's just Mom and I.

"I know you want to be there to support Miley," Mom begins. "But the police are right. Trevor wants you. But if you stay here, the odds of him getting you are somewhere between slim and none." I open my mouth to reply, but she adds, "On the other hand, I know you'll be backstage and disguised as Lola, and there's going to be plenty enough security, so I'm going to let you go," she agrees.

"Thanks, Mom," I reply. "I'll be fine," I assure her. Mom looks hesitant. Finally she nods. "I'm sure you will. I'll talk to Detective Williams." I hug her, stifling tears. "We just have to make it through this concert. Then we can go into protection mode," I say.

**Trevor's POV**

I've only been watching Lilly's house for the past 3 hours. She's not home, I know that because I've checked every window. I suddenly hear the sound of an approaching car and I hide behind the house. As I watch, I realize it's the car that her mother owns, and it's pulling into the driveway. This could be an opportunity.

I wait at Lilly's bedroom window, expectantly, gun in hand. Finally, she enters her room. "Can you help me get changed?" I hear her ask. Changed? She must be going somewhere. As she hobbles around her room, I realize I miscalculated. Her bedroom window is not too hard to crawl through, but then again, I don't have a broken leg. Even with my gun, she might not be able to crawl through it. I'll have to follow her and see if I can nab her wherever she's going.

As I watch, I notice her grab a purple-haired wig. As she puts it on, I realize I've seen this girl somewhere as well.

Well, I'll be damned. Lilly, my hot little love kitten, is the girl who tends to show up in photos with Hannah Montana. Lola, Luft-something or other. I don't care what she calls herself. I smile inside. This will be easier than I thought.

**Lilly's POV**

I smile as I hear Miley finish Rockstar. "Thank you, Everybody!" she yells to the crowd. "And now, I think we'll take it down for a few songs." I smile. This is usually around the time she sings True Friends, the song she wrote for me.

My happiness turns to terror, however, when I feel something cold and metallic press against my back. "Don't move," Trevor warns. "Don't even think about screaming."

My first instinct is to go for my purse. I remembered to bring my pocket knife. But he doesn't give me the time. "Keep your hands where I can see them, he orders. I have to comply. I hold my hands up, my crutches falling as I do so.

"Very good, Lilly. I'm glad you remember how to follow directions," He whispers smugly. "Now follow me. And don't try anything, or I'll blow your brains out," he growls. I have no choice but to obey. He begins leading me out of the backstage area.


	11. Hostage Situation

**Ch.11 Hostage Situation**

**Miley's POV**

As I sing True Friend, I realize something's not right. I've been staring at the curtain since we started, but I don't see Lilly. She's always there when I perform this song, without fail. That's how I know something's not right. 'Lilly's fine, Miley,' I say in my head. 'She probably had to go to the bathroom. Just focus on the song.' Somehow, I manage to put everything that's happened out of my head long enough to perform.

As we finish the song, I glance at the curtain. Lilly's still not there. Something's up. I think quickly. "There will be a brief intermission," I inform the crowd. Dad looks at me, and then heads for the curtain. He must sense something's not right. The crowd cheers as the band plays for them.

"What's up, Bud?" he asks as soon as I'm backstage. "Did you happen to see Lilly on your way over?" I ask. Dad shakes his head. "I just assumed she'd be here where she normally is," he replies. "Maybe she went to the bathroom," he suggests. "Maybe," I reply. I decide to play it safe. I don't think I'll be able to finish this concert if I'm worried about Lilly. "I'm gonna call her," I say, pulling my cell phone.

**Lilly's POV**

"Keep moving," Trevor demands, shoving me forward. Due to my broken leg, I nearly fall. "Maybe I would be able to move faster if you didn't break my leg, you abusive bastard!" I yell back. I need to stall him. With any luck, I can signal Roxy before he gets me out of the building. I shriek in pain as he grabs a handful of my hair.

"I thought you knew your place in our relationship," he growls menacingly. The old, Trevor-Dating Lilly would be intimidated by the threat. The new, would like to be Trevor-Free Lilly rolls her eyes at the thought of us being together.

"Get it through your serial-raping skull," I hiss. He looks at me in surprise. "That's right, you sick asshole! I know! Guess what? You were on the news. My mom and I reported your ass!" Trevor looks stunned for a second. "That's impossible," he maintains. "None of the other girls-" I cut him off.

"What did you think was gonna happen?" I demand. "Did you really think that you could do..._THAT_...and nobody was gonna report it?" Before he can answer the chorus to True Friends interrupts. Miley's ring tone. She must realize something's up. "Where is your phone?" Trevor questions. I thank the Lord it's in my pocket and not my purse. "It's in the left front pocket of my pants," I answer.

While he puts a hand in my pocket to retrieve my phone, I realize this is my chance. I press the button on my bracelet that will allow Roxy to track us. I shudder as he puts the phone to his ear.

**Miley's POV**

"Lilly, thank god," I say. "Where are you? You weren't there for True Friends-"

"I'm sorry, Hannah, but Lola is unable to come to the phone right now," Trevor says smugly. I become speechless. "Cat got your tongue?" he taunts. "Lilly wants me to tell you she says goodbye," he informs me. "You...you leave her alone," I almost whisper. Dad's out with the band. "I wish I could, truly," he snickers. "If that is all, I believe you have a concert to finish. I know you don't want to let all your fans down." With that, the line goes dead, and I rush onto the stage.

"Stop the concert!" I yell in dad's direction. He's at my side in a flash. There's no way I can perform now. "What's wrong, Bud?" he asks. I struggle to not break down right here, in front of about 20,000 screaming fans. "Trevor has Lilly," I whisper. He nods. "I'll make the announcement. You call Roxy," he instructs.

**Lilly's POV**

"You're sick," I say as he hangs up on Miley. He grins. Dropping my phone, he replies, "I guess you won't be needing this anymore!" He then stomps on it. "That took me six months to buy!" I shriek in protest. He doesn't even bat an eye. "Oh, so sorry. Now, let's get going. We have things to do," he sneers. As I move to comply, he stops me. "Wait," he says.

"What?" I ask. He pulls the wig off my head. "Just in case Hannah tries to alert anyone," he explains. "They'll be looking for Lola, not Lilly." Dropping it to the floor, he urges me forward. "You don't think they know what I look like without the wig?" I ask. "Everyone who works backstage is clued in to the secret," I tell him. "Maybe," he replies. "But anyone outside isn't, and I can't have potential witnesses recognize Hannah's best friend, now can I?"

"You have a good point," I concede. He smiles at that. "But you're still not gonna get away with this," I add, causing him to glare at me in anger. "If you knew what I had planned for you, you would go out of your way to keep me happy," he said threateningly. As he shoves me toward the door, I hear a familiar voice ask, "What's that?"

I recognize the voice as one of Miley's security guards. His name is Jerry. He's got a wife, two daughters and a son. He sometimes treats them to Hannah concerts when school's not an issue. He wasn't told about Trevor, I think I just had the luck of him stumbling onto this unfortunate situation.

"Step away from the girl," Jerry orders sternly. As I turn to face him, I see he's pointing a police baton in Trevor's direction. He has no idea Trevor's packing a gun. "Of course, officer," Trevor replies, feigning surrender. "Jerry, get out of here!" I shout. But I'm too late. Trevor throws me to the ground, and I land in pain on the side of my good leg as several shots ring out. "NO!" I scream.

Trevor shoots Jerry once in the left shoulder and in both knees, and my would-be savior crumples to the ground. Trevor stands over him, contemplating weather to finish him off. He decides against it when we hear footsteps rapidly coming toward us. "You Bastard!" I yell as he bodily pulls me off the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" He pays no heed to my cursing. "Get moving," he orders, as we exit the arena. We somehow get lost in the sea of people as Trevor drags me to a car I recognize as Amber's, and it dawns on me. I flash back to earlier today, when Ashley'd asked if I'd heard from Amber, and it clicks. "You have Amber," I say softly.

Trevor smirks. "Oh, is that her name?" he asks. "To be honest, I really didn't care what her name was, as long as I could use her to get to you." It takes everything I have not to vomit in disgust at his callousness. He pulls the door to the passenger side open and forces me into the car. I take the opportunity to sneak my pocket knife out of my purse as he goes to the driver's side. Just before we take off, I throw my purse out the window.

**Miley's POV**

As I follow Roxy and her security team, worry is etched all over my face. "Lock this place down," Roxy orders. "No one in and no one out." She is in full bodyguard mode. "Stay in radio contact. You all have Trevor's description. He is to be considered armed and dangerous. If you find them, you don't get creative, you radio for backup and hold position," she orders. "With any luck they're still in the building."

A unison of "Yes Ma'am's!" follows Roxy's orders, and then, they split into 4 different teams of 3 men each. Roxy and I follow the remaining two toward the main entrance to the arena while the rest hit the other entrances. Roxy does something I've never seen her do before. She draws a handgun from a hidden holster in her vest.

"I named it Vera," she explains. As we near the main entrance, we hear the sound of pained moaning. It's not long before we find the source of it. One of my security guards is on the floor, bleeding from three bullet wounds. What happened is apparent. He came across Trevor and Lilly, and tried to save her.

Also near him is a purple wig. I know it's the one Lilly was wearing with her Lola disguise. "Jerry," I say softly. He turns his head to us. "He took her..." he moans weakly. "They headed out the doors." Roxy pulls her walkie talkie. "We need an ambulance!" she shouts, her voice full of urgency. "Don't talk," she advises to Jerry. He ignores the advice. "Don't worry about me," he replies. "He...he's got Lilly. Catch the son of a bitch..." he seems to go unconscious. I clutch Lilly's wig in worry and anger. We will find her, and Trevor WILL pay!


	12. The Race to save Lilly

**Ch.12 The Race to Save Lilly**

**Miley's POV**

Roxy and I burst out the doors of the arena just in time to hear the screeching sound of a car take off. It's going so fast, that by the time I look in it's direction, it's out of the parking lot and out of sight around a corner. A few pedestrians have to throw themselves out of it's way to avoid being run over. "We're never gonna catch up with him," I say, worry evident in my voice. As I stare out toward the street, I hear a beep.

"We don't have to catch up with him," Roxy says. "We just have to follow the beep." Hope begins to swell in my heart. "We have to hurry," I reply. "Who knows what he plans to do to her." I feel a hand grip my shoulder. "He's not going to do anything to her, Bud," my Dad assures me. I nod. We're tracking them, so we'll easily be able to find them, I muse. "What are we waiting for?" I ask, heading for the car. My dad hesitates. "Uh, Bud?" he asks hesitantly. "What?" I ask impatiently.

"Don't you wanna change first?" He asks. "Right now, you're still Hannah." I stare at him for a brief second. "I don't have time to change," I reply pointedly. "We have to find Lilly. Now. And if the Hannah secret is revealed in the process, so be it." One look at my face tells Dad and Roxy exactly how dead serious I am. "Ok, Bud," Dad replies. "Let's go."

**Lilly's POV**

I hold on for dear life as Trevor drives like a mad man to wherever it is that he's stashed Amber. "Would it hurt to slow down by like, I don't know, 20 or 30 miles?" I ask, sarcasm dripping in my tone although I'm being completely serious. "Why don't you be a good little girl and shut the hell up?" Trevor snarls back. I cringe as we just BARELY avoid running over a kid.

"You almost ran that kid over!" I shout back. He just pushes harder on the gas pedal. "What makes you think I care?" he yells back. I cringe at his response. Somehow, I have to get him to slow down before someone gets hurt. "What's the rush?" I ask. "Even if I could get out of the car, it's not like I could go anywhere," I state, indicating my leg. "After all, you did a good job on it," I add angrily.

As Trevor blows through yet another red light, this time barely avoiding a collision with a city bus, he glares angrily at me. "I thought I told you to shut the hell up, bitch!" he yells, grabbing my head and slamming it toward the dash. For a brief moment, I feel as though a migraine headache and an 18-wheeler have collided with my head. As I fade out of consciousness, I'm pretty sure I see stars. The last thing I hear is Trevor saying "Sleep," with a grin on his face.

**Miley's POV**

"Holy crap," I say as Roxy and I head to a car. The last we see of Trevor's car, he almost runs down a kid, runs a red light, and barely, just barely avoids being hit by a city bus as a result. Other cars, however, are not so lucky. Even though the driver slams on his brakes, he hits one car, which hits another, and it becomes a destructive game of dominoes.

"Jesus...he's insane!" Roxy yells. As people stumble out of damaged cars, I see at least a dozen witnesses all pull their cell phones at once. "We've gotta go after them," I say. Roxy nods. "We'll have to take a different route, cause that way's a no-go," she replies, indicating the accident scene.

"Well let's go then," I say, getting in the passenger side. Roxy nods her agreement and we're off.

**Lilly's POV**

"Lilly?" I slowly feel myself stir back to consciousness. I still feel like I'm seeing stars. "Lilly?" I hear a voice whisper again, so quiet I can barely hear it. As my vision becomes less blurry, I start to take in my new surroundings.

My non broken leg has a manacle around it. The chain seems to be well anchored into the floor. I test it, and it's solid. Even without a broken leg, I won't be going anywhere. I look around, and I see Amber on the other side of the room. A manacle is around one of her legs as well.

I shudder as I take her appearance in. She's definitely seen better days. She's got a split lip, bruises are forming all over her body, and then, I realize, I can see her underwear between her legs, and it's stained. It almost looks like...blood. A wave of nausea hits me as I realize what must have happened.

"Amber..." I stutter. "Did he?" She nods her head yes. "He said I was the appetizer..." she replies quietly. "Oh my God," I reply just as softly. However much we haven't liked each other, whatever we've said or done to each other in the past means nothing to me at this moment. I'd never, even in my angriest moments, wish this on Amber. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy.

As I look at her, I fight tears. I don't think I've ever seen her so...broken. "Listen," I whisper. "Somehow, I'm gonna find a way to get free, and then we're going to get out of here." She doesn't seem to respond. "Amber, I promise," I continue. "Stay with me." She just stares at the floor. "Dirty..." she says. "I'm so...so...dirty..." What the hell did he do to her? I ask myself. Just as quickly, I dismiss the thought. I'm not sure I want to know. Instead, I look around for anything I can use to break the chain that keeps me to the floor.

**Miley's POV**

I smile to myself as the beeping gets louder. "He's finally stopped running," Roxy says. "How close are we?" Roxy makes a turn into a nice looking neighborhood. "I don't know. We're close, so we should find him soon," she replies. The beeping seems to intensify as we drive down the street.

"We've gotta be close," Roxy says. "It shouldn't be long now." Just as we get to the first intersection, I look to my right, and I recognize the car they took off in. I couldn't tell before, since he was driving so fast, but it's Amber's car. "Roxy, here," I say. She nods and parks the car. I move to get out, but Roxy stops me.

"You stay here," she instructs. I shake my head no. "I'm going in with you," I protest. She stares hard at me. "This is not up for debate," she replies, her voice strict and serious. "Call 911, and tell them to send police to the address," she instructs. "I can handle myself against Trevor, but I'm still your bodyguard, and I have to keep you safe."

I nod my agreement. "Be careful," I say. As she leaves, I pull my cell phone and dial 911.

**Lilly's POV**

I've been struggling for the past five minutes to get to my feet. I finally use a nearby counter to pull myself up. Unfortunately, it's on the side with my bad leg. I grunt in pain for the moment I have to put weight on my bad leg. "What are you doing?" Amber asks. Seeing me on my feet has seemed to break her out of her trance. "What does it look like?" I ask back. "I'm trying to get us out of here."

I look on the counter and I notice a small toolbox. Smiling, I open it. Inside are what you'd expect. A large mallet with a metal head immediately catches my eye, as does the power drill next to it. And as luck would have it, the drill is plugged in. "This could work," I muse. I look around, and eye the door that obviously leads upstairs. Then I look at Amber. "I'm gonna get us out of here," I say.

For the first time since I've seen her here, her eyes fill with hope. "Just sit tight," I say. "And pray this works." I take the hammer in my hands. It's pretty heavy, but I can handle it. I then eye the chain. Without further delay, I hit it as hard as I can.

The chain stays strong. I take a deep breath, and hit it three times in a row. I hear the sound of metal on metal and the chain is starting to give. I hit it two more times with the hammer, then I can't lift it anymore. It hits the stone floor with a clang. As I lift the drill, we both hear heavy footsteps upstairs. That can only mean one thing.

"Hurry up," Lilly," Amber urges me. "He's coming." I turn the drill on, and barely keep it from going out of control. Then, I point it toward the weakened chain. The sound of grinding metal fills the room, then finally, success! The chain is broken. There's no time to celebrate though. I throw the drill on the counter and drop, pretending to still be tethered just as the door flies open, and Trevor enters, a smug, sick grin on his face.

He eyes both of us for a moment. "Well," he finally says, fixing his attention on me. "I think I've waited long enough." He crosses the room to me. "Get up and undress," he orders. I stay down. If I get up, the jig will be up. The chain is only barely together. I realize that I have to stall him, and wait for the right moment.

When I don't comply, he crouches down to my level and forces my chin up so that I'm looking straight into his eyes. "Lilly?" he asks, his paitence wearing thin. "Earth to Lilly. Get the hell up and take your clothes off now!" he orders.

"No," I say, my voice flat. "Excuse me?" Trevor demands. I glare at him. "You heard me," I reply. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I will NOT be your victim," I vow. He seems stunned by my declaration for a moment. "Is that a fact?" he demands, venom dripping with every word.

"Yes," I answer. "That's a fact. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it," I add. It has the effect I want. It enrages him. He backhands me across the face, and I spit out blood. "Is that the best you got?" I taunt. "As I recall, you used to hit a lot harder. Maybe you're out of practice," I add, keeping the pressure on. I can't physically take him. But I can piss him off. And the angrier he gets, the more likely it is he'll slip up.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" he demands as he slaps me again. I ignore the pain. I don't even feel the pain in my ribs anymore. "I got it!" I exclaim. "You lack the ability to perform in bed! That's why you have to rape girls," I accuse. His face contorts with anger at my words. It would appear that I've struck a nerve. Amber suddenly decides to get in on it. "I'll say, she says mockingly. "You didn't show me anything I haven't seen before," she sneers.

I know she's bluffing. She may not exactly have a steady boyfriend, but as far as I know, until Trevor did...that, she was still a virgin. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" he yells at both of us, to no avail. "Why don't you make us?" Amber challenges. Trevor gets a dangerous glare in his eyes and draws his gun.

"Fine, bitch!" he growls. He levels the gun at Amber's head, but she follows my example from earlier and doesn't even flinch. It's time, I realize. While his back's to me, I move my good leg, and the chain gives instantly. My foot connects with his crotch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he screams, not expecting me to attack him. He doubles over in pain. "YOU BITCH!" he screams. "You're gonna pay for that," he yells threateningly. "After I'm done with you, I'm gonna carve both of you into itty bitty pieces!" I try using the counter to get to my feet, and I do it faster this time.

I hobble over, and kick him in the face with my good leg. I smile as I hear the satisfying sound of his nose breaking. Blood pours out of his nose like water out of a faucet. I go back for the hammer to free Amber, and as she shouts, "Lilly, look out!" I realize I made a mistake.

As soon as I turn my back, Trevor grabs my good leg. With nothing to keep my balance with, I hit the ground hard on my ribs. I stifle a scream as the wind is knocked out of me. Trevor hovers over me and begins to undo his pants. "I was gonna make it quick," he says menacingly. "But just because you've pissed me off, I'm gonna take my time with you."

As he flips me onto my back, he's not paying attention to my hands. "Face it," he says. "I've won. It's over! You really thought you could fight me?" he asks. Finally, my hands close around my pocket knife.

"Well," I snap back, "I hope you can enjoy the victory without your balls!" I yell, and without hesitation, I flip the blade open and stab him right below the belt. He lets out a high pitched wail of pain as the blood flows free.

"YOU BITCH!" he shrieks as I struggle to stand. I kick him in the chest with my good leg. "That's for Miley!" I shout. I stomp on his midsection "That's for all the girls you've abused and raped before me!" I yell again. I kick him in the balls one more time, and delight in a more muffled cry of pain. "That's for Amber!" I yell. My eyes then fall upon the mallet I used to break free.

"And this? This is for me, you sick son of a bitch!" I bring it down as hard as I can on his left knee. The result is predictable. It shatters. I don't think he'll ever walk again. I move to free Amber, but apparently Trevor's not done.

As I get close enough to her, she pushes me out of the way as Trevor shoots his gun. It catches her in the shoulder and she screams in pain. He levels the gun at me and smiles as blood drips down his face. "Not so smug now are you," he growls.

"Now, say goodnight, bitch!" I close my eyes and wait for the end. "Good night, bitch," I hear a voice I recognize, then a single shot that hits Trevor in the elbow. He screams in pain and drops his gun. Roxy has saved my life. I look at Amber. "Put pressure on it," I say, but she's already covering her shoulder with one hand.

Roxy is at my side in a flash. She stands over Trevor and points her gun at his head. Trevor is utterly defeated. "Give me an excuse to shoot you again," Roxy dares, but Trevor doesn't move. Miley is right behind her, with several of the LAPD's finest. "Call an ambulance," Roxy says, and the lead officer nods. "It's finally over," Miley says. To my surprise, she's still wearing her Hannah wig.

"Yes, it is," I agree. Amber stares at Miley for a moment. "Wait a minute. You're Hannah Montana?" she asks. "No way!" Miley just rolls her eyes. "Way," she replies. "We'll explain later," I add. An officer frees Amber, and we all start the long trek out of Trevor's house.


	13. Getting Checked Out

**Ch.13 Getting Checked Out**

**Lilly's POV**

"Get your hands off me!" I hear Trevor yell as Miley helps me climb up the stairs leading out of the basement. To be honest, I'm not even sure if this is Trevor's house. Amber leads the way, clutching her shoulder. "You've got nothing on me!" he yells at the cops. Roxy snickers. "Keep talking," she sneers. Trevor shuts up, at least for the moment. I smile in satisfaction of the fact that he has to be helped by two police officers. Two more behind them have their guns drawn, just in case he tries anything.

"Mr. Mitchell, as of now, we are placing you under arrest," one of the cops explains. "Do you understand that, sir?" Trevor says nothing in response. "I'll take that as a yes," the officer says in response to his silence. "Now, due to your injuries, we can't take you directly to jail," he continues. "But make no mistake about it, that is where you are going." I look back to see Trevor's angry glare. I send him a smug smile in return.

As he continues to rant, I tune him out and focus on what's important. "It's finally over," I say, with a sigh of relief. Amber puts a hand on Miley's shoulder. "I still can't believe you're Hannah Montana," she whispers so the cops don't hear.

"Yeah, about that," I cut in. "That knowledge has to stay between us," I say. Amber nods. "I understand completely," she replies. We watch as the police haul Trevor out the door and to an ambulance. Roxy goes with them, giving us privacy.

"Look, if I said that before any of this happened, I wouldn't spread the word about a secret like this, I'd be lying," Amber adds tearfully. "But if it wasn't for Lilly, I'd probably be dead or worse, so I promise both of you, no one will find out about this from me." Miley's the first to hug her. "Thanks," she says. "That means a lot."

As we exit, paramedics approach us. "Ladies, you need to let us check you out," one instructs. Nodding, I reply, "You're probably gonna have to take us to the hospital, too." Amber hesitates for a moment, then adds, "I was raped." The lead paramedic nods, then pulls his radio. "We need another ambulance at 1620 West Stone street," he says. In no time, we hear a "10-4" in reply.

"Just sit tight, girls," he says. As he is put on a gurney, Trevor sends us a smile that does not convey happiness in the normal sense of the word. "Yeah," he sneers. "Just sit tight. We'll be together again, very soon." Roxy shoots Trevor a glare. "What was that?" she retorts. "You want me to shoot you again?" Trevor takes the hint, and says nothing else as he is loaded into the ambulance.

**Miley's POV**

I sigh in relief. It's finally over. "So," Lilly asks, as we wait for the second ambulance. "How'd the concert go?" I laugh at the question. "Oh, it was going great," say. "Before you got kidnapped."

"Please tell me you didn't cancel," Lilly says softly. I embrace her in a much needed hug. "You know I did," I answer. "It was the first thing I did once I hung up the phone," I add. "I am so sorry," Lilly apologizes. "I was so stupid. If I had followed the detective's idea to hide at a safe house, this would never have happened," she adds.

"Look on the bright side," I say. "If it didn't happen this way, Trevor would still be free, and we wouldn't have found Amber." I look right at her. "I am so sorry," Amber stares at me with a confused look on her face. "For what?" she finally asks.

"Everything," I answer. "Anything mean I've ever said to you. All the pranks I've pulled on you and Ashley. Everything. I wish you'd never crossed paths with Trevor. You didn't deserve anything he put you through." Amber takes everything I've just said in. "Well," she says quietly. "No sense worrying about it now. What's done is done." Lilly smiles. "The important thing is that Trevor's going behind bars, hopefully for a very long time," she adds.

As the ambulance arrives, my phone rings. It's Dad. "Please tell me Roxy found her," he says, worry evident in his voice. "Lilly's ok, Dad," I answer. "We also found Amber," I add. Dad pauses, and I realize I never mentioned to him that she went missing. "Is she ok?" he finally asks. I hesitate. "No."

After a brief period of silence, I add, "Trevor raped her." I hear Dad take a deep breath. "Oh dear," he finally says sadly. Before he can say anything else, we all hear the siren of the second ambulance. "Daddy, the ambulance to take Amber and Lilly to the hospital is here," I explain. He doesn't even seem to waste time thinking about his response. "Go with them, Bud. I'll grab Jackson, Oliver and Lilly's mom, and we'll meet you there."

I nod my understanding. "Got it Daddy. I love you," I reply. "Love you too, Bud." I hang up the phone and get into the ambulance just as Lilly and Amber are loaded in. With a blare of the siren, we're off.

**Lilly's POV**

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon," a familiar voice says. My mind is swimming, but I recognize the doctor. "Dr. Abramson?" I reply slowly. I must have lost consciousness in the ambulance. "Are you ok?" Miley asks. "You blacked out in the ambulance," she adds worriedly.

I ask a question of my own. "Where's the semi that hit me?" I ask. The doctor pulls one of her eye exam tools. "Look straight at me," she instructs, before turning a light on. "Do you have a headache?" she asks, as she shines the light in my eyes. "Oh yeah," I reply. "A big one."

"Well," she says, turning the light off. "I think you have a concussion," she says. "I don't know how severe, but I think you need a CAT Scan just to be safe. "Whatever you say," I agree. I begin to feel very queasy. "Uh, Doc, where's the nearest bathroom?" I ask. "Right down the hall and to the left," she answers. I realize I won't make it in time with a broken leg, so I take the only option that doesn't involve puking all over the floor and people in front of me.

"I need...a bedpan," I gurgle out, trying to suppress what is coming. Dr. Abramson is quick to give me one. Without hesitation, I fill it with the contents of my stomach. When I finally stop, it's filled to the brim. "If this is what a hangover feels like, I'm never drinking," I quip. Now, to deal with the horrible aftertaste.

"I need something to drink," I add. The doctor is quick to provide me with a cup of water. "Thank you," I say between gulps. "Lilly, are you ok?" Miley asks. "Nope," I reply. "Definitely not." The doctor explains. "One of the indicators of having a concussion is nausea," she tells Miley. "Do you remember anything?" she asks.

I pause. Everything from the car ride is fuzzy. "Well, he sped off, nearly ran a kid over, and then, he ran a red light." Everybody is quiet while I try to remember what I can. "We were arguing, and he lost his temper, then he slammed my head against the dash, and when I came to, I was chained to the floor across from Amber."

Dr. Abramson nods in understanding. "That explains why we have an influx of auto accident victims today," she says. I have a flashback from when Amber's car nearly got hit by a bus. "The red light..." I say. "Yeah," Miley says. "Roxy and I drove past it. When Trevor blew that red light, a city bus ended up hitting a car, and cars behind it hit the bus. It was nasty," she explains.

"Well, that bus hit an SUV driven by a mother with 2 kids," the doctor says. "The mother died and the kids are in critical condition." I think I'm gonna be sick again. "I tried," I say. "I tried to get him to slow down." The doctor stops my guilt trip before it truly begins. "Lilly, you are not to blame for what happened. He is, and he will be held accountable," she says.

The words are of little comfort to me at the moment. Dr. Abramson continues with her recommendations. "I think your leg and ribs need to be x-rayed, just to be on the safe side," she continues. I nod my agreement numbly. "After all, we want to make sure that nothing was injured further," she adds.

"How's Amber?" I ask, changing the subject. The room goes silent. I'm not sure I want to hear an answer. If I close my eyes, I can still see her broken expression, the numerous bruises all over her body, the cut down the middle of her bottom lip...I feel I am somewhat responsible. Trevor went after her just because of a slight connection she had to me.

Pondering that keeps making me think, what if he had caught Miley? The doctor's answer breaks my thoughts. "We don't know fully," she replies. "If there is any good news, I hear we were able to get a decent DNA sample. We'll compare it to a blood test from him," she says, and I note her refusal to refer to Trevor by name. "But that is probably a formality at this point," she finishes.

"Is it all right if I leave for a minute?" I ask. "Don't go far," the doctor says. "We still need to get you checked out." As I grab a crutch I reply, "I'll just be a minute." Miley moves to follow me. "I'll go with you, Lil," she offers. "No," I decline. "I have to do this myself," I say quietly. She nods in understanding. "We'll be here when you get back," she says.

It doesn't take me long to find Amber. She's in a room right across from mine. I notice she's alone at the moment, she seems to be lost in thought. I enter as quietly as possible, but not quietly enough. She spins around, holding a metal tray defensively as soon as she hears my crutch at the door.

"Oh, it's just you," she says softly, setting the tray back down. As my eyes meet hers, the silence is deafening. I can almost feel the tension in the air. Finally, she speaks. "They had me take a pregnancy test," she says softly. "They said it's routine for rape cases."

I struggle to come up with a suitable reply. She wordlessly hands me the test. "I haven't looked at it yet..." her voice trails off. "I'm not sure I want to know. If its..." She hesitates. "I know we haven't exactly been friends," she starts again. "But...could you?"

Without thinking, I gently take the test from her. She eyes me expectantly. I look at the test, and see a single bar. "Amber, you're not pregnant," I say softly. Tears silently flow down her face. "Thank you," she says softly. "So much."

"I am sorry this happened to you," I say. "I feel like it's my fault." Amber doesn't say anything to that. To my surprise, she hugs me. "It's not," she says. "Don't ever think that," she adds. "How can I not?" I ask in return.

"He went after you because you were connected in some way to me," I explain. "He probably didn't know how at the time, he just figured he could use you to get to me." Amber nods her understanding. "He mentioned you a lot..." she replies softly. "Ashley asked us if we'd heard from you the day after karaoke," I continue. "I should have put two and two together then." She is silent as I rant.

"I was stupid," I berate myself. "I keep thinking, what if he had kidnapped Miley?" Amber puts her hands on my shoulder, stopping me in mid-rant. "But he didn't," she interjected. "I don't blame you," she says. "I blame him."

"Well," Trevor's voice cuts in. "Isn't that sweet?" Before I can begin to register fear, he has a scalpel at my throat.


End file.
